Crazy Days
by XEnvyX
Summary: What happens when we put Ed and Envy in the same school,trouble,romance,maybe?Pleaze Review or the Egg gets it!Sorry I won't be able to update for a while, my computer shut down...cries tis very sad...
1. Chapter 1:Mornings

**Crazy Days**

A/n:Hey ppl this is my first fan fic...its a EdXEnvy yaoi..hope u like it.

Ed:Hey wait why do I gotta be paired with Envy?

Envy:Cause if you don't I will beat you to a pulp.

Ed:-glomps-

Me: Now Envy don't be so mean,If you can't be nice I'll pair you with Greed

Envy:Sorry...

Me:Now lets get this story started shall we?Ed could you do the Disclaimer for us?

Ed:Sure!

**Disclaimer:**Trista dose not own FMA nor the characters,only the plot...If she did we would all be going crazy.

_Chapter 1:Mornings_

"Hurry Brother! If you don't we will be late."The voice of a young teen could be heard throughout the house."Shut up,I'm coming just let me finish pissing!Damn can't I at least use the bathroom before my first day at a new school!"This much older sounding voice could be heard coming from the second floor bathroom.

It was early morning,about 7:00 a.m.The two brothers were getting ready for there first day of school in a new town.The had to move from town to town alot becuz of there fathers work.They were used to it,Alphonse,the younger of the two liked moving around.He got to meet many people and made many friends.He hated saying good bye though.

His Brother,Edward,hated moving cause he never made any friends.He only had friends in his home town and he hasn't seen them since he was little.Another reason why he hated moving was cuase every where he moved they hated him.Ed was very smart and was moved 3 grades up.Now he was in 11th grade at the age of 16.Ed hated going to school also cause they always mocked him for his height.

"Jeez,I can't believe I gotta finish the year at another high school."Ed said with a sigh."Al your lucky,your still in middle school,you got it easy."The elder Brother was just about to walk out the front door when he relized he almost forgot his lunch.'_That yould suck if I forgot my lunch'_ He thought.

-----------------XD

The house was dark and quiet since the curtens were closed and occupant of the house had seemed to be in a deep slumber.That is until he heard a loud,continus,abnoxious ,'Beep' sound coming from his clock.A lazy hand seeped its way from under the covers and turned off the loud noise.A low groan could be heard from under the sheets."God damnit,I don't feel like going to school!"But then remebering the fact that today was the day he got to mess with the newest student in his class made him decide to get up after all.

Sure he was gonna be late and he really didn't care about that.Envy slowly made his way out from under the covers.His long,black hair,with a greenish tint,was a mess and was all over the place.

"Better get a shower"Envy said outloud as he made his way to the bathroom.He turned on the hot water and began to take off his boxers when his phone rang.He grabbed a towel and made his way back to his room and picked up the phone."Yea,what do ya want?"He asked in a tired tone."Ah, Envy it seems you are only just getting up.Well I gess you will be late again and will be leaveing late again as well.If you are not here at 7:45 you will b-"Envy hung up the phone.It was his principle Dante.

Dante made it a habit to call Envys house every morning to make sure he was going to get to school on time.Envy had a bad habit of always coming late or not at all.So Dante always calls him and gives him the same speech of how if he isn't in school by 7:45 he had and hour of detention.'_Oh what joy_' Envy thought as he made his way back to the bathroom to take his shower.


	2. Chapter 2:They meet

**Crazy Days...**

A/N:Hey ppl I forgot to mention I'd like some reveiws.I know I may sound picky but I'm only asking for about 3 per chappie.There thats not to demanding now is it.

Ed:See she isn't being demanding.Unlike when she wants us t-large heavy object hits Ed on the head knocking him unconsiouse

Me:Now now Ed I've never done anything demanding of use now have I Envy?

Envy:-Shudders- Uh well...

Me:-Evil Glare-

Envy:Nope!She is the nicest person I've ever met!

Me:See I told use I'm not demanding.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own FMA nor the Characters only the plot,If I did own it there would be alot of yaoi and I would tourchure the hell out of Ed and Envy only cause I love them so much!

_Chapter 2:They meet_

Ed walked into the main office of the very large high school.He made his way twards the principles office so he could get his schedual and get told the rules and regulations of the school she ran.As he entered the principles office he noticed a plate on he desk the read 'Dante'.Ed looked at the person who occupied the desk.She looked very young.She had short black hair and eyes that were the shade of violet.Her lips matched her eyes.

"Ah,Edward,we have been waiting for you.Welcome to Oblivion High."Ed had to cringe at the name of the school,it sounded evil.

--------------XD

Envy walked up to the school.He was just about to enter when one of the schools security gaurds stoped him."Well,well,if it isn't good old lazy fag boy Envy"He just stood there and stared at him before saying,"Well,well,What brings me the disgust of having to see your ugly face Greed."Greed just gave him an ugly smirk and replied,"Lets see,your late,and you don't seem to have a good enough excuse from what I can see to just let you walk right into class,so hmm...lets just take you right to Dante,shall we?"Greed went to grab Envy by the arm when he diped out of it and ran strait twards the doors.

He was almost to the doors when he was tackled from behind by Greed and placed in handcoves.Then Greed flung Envy over his shoulder and headed tward Dantes office.

------------XD

"Well Edward while you are here let me fi-",Dante was cut off when her offices door flung open and Greed came in with a struggleing Envy on his shoulders.Greed threw the wild haired teen onto one of the chairs in her office before speaking."Sorry for interupteing you Dante,just thought you'd like to see your favorite student."He pointed a finger at Envy."Thank you,Greed,I will deal with him in a minuet.Now I'm sorry for that interuption Edward,you see this is Envy.He had quite a reputation here and he is always a pain in my ass.Excuse me for being so blunt."

Ed just shrugged his shoulders."Its ok."He looked over to see the wild haired teen stairing at him.Ed took notice emidietly that he dress very odly.Envy wore a skin tight,black,tank top and had on a black skort.Not somthing you normaly see on boys.

"What are hell you lookin at!"Envy yelled waking Ed from his previose thoughts."Uh-sorry.."was all he managed to get out before turing back to Dante."Ok well,Envy if you could be so kind as to SHUT THE HELL UP,I would be able to finish filling Edward here in on all the rules here and where he can find his classes."Envy just shot the principal an evil glare before turning his head to look out the office window to see other people walking around the schools court yard.

Dante finished up telling Ed his way around the school and where his classes where.Ed stood up and shook the principals hand.Dante took one last look at his schedual before saying,"Well Edward,it seems you and Envy have the same classes,this should be very interesting."Ed gave her a week smile before making his leave for his next class.As he made his way twards the door he had to walk past Envy.Envy looked up from staring at the floor and said the words that were on his mind when he looked at Ed."Damn,your short,what are you in 3rd grade or somthing?"Ed tried his best to keep his mouth shut from going on a rampage of how Envy some how managed to call him 'so small he could get squished by an ant!'and just made the comment "At least Idon't look like a plamtree."and sprinted out the door.

Envy was pissed.'_That little shrimp is gonna die,Calling me a palmtree,Where does he get off calling me a plant!'_The wild haired teen wanted to storm out of the room and pund that little shrimp into the ground.But of course he had to deal woth Dante first.

**A/n:I'm really sorry these chapters are really short...as the story goes on the chapters will get longer...please reveiw!I would also like to thank MY friend Timmy for helping me with the school name.And Cassondra,Thank you buddy!**

Envy:Yea if you don't she might make me do some very bad things to Ed...

Ed:Wh-what happend?Did I fall asleep,did she finish another chapter?Why dose my head hurt...Ugh...

Me:Well ya see Edo,you heard the ice cream man and went to run outside but forgot to opent the door and you ran into it and it knocked you out...Right Envy?-evil glare-

Envy:Yea chibi thats what happend whispersIs that the best you can do?

Me:Sorry I didn't expect him to wake up so soon.

Ed:Oh...so thats what happned...I WANT ICE CREAM!

Envy:Now you've done it...

Me:Ugh...


	3. Chapter 3:The fight

**Crazy Days...**

**A/n:Hey this is my third chappie...I'm making this stuff up as I go so don't kill me if it sucks...**

Envy:What are you gonna make me do to Ed?-Eyes light up with evilness-

Me:Hmm...I don't know,Read the chapter and you will find out...-Evil laugh-

Ed:Oh no...-glomps-Do you people see how crazy these people are?Help m-

Me:-Puts duck tape on Eds mouth-Now Ed,if you are gonna be like that then I gess I'm just gonna make Envy do somthing really evil to you.

Envy:Yey!

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMA nor the Characters,only the plot.But if I did own it...I would make Ed ,Envy ,Al and Roy wear... MINI-SKIRTS!**

_Chapter 3:The fight_

Ed was making his way to his homeroom so he could get his lock and locker.He went inside and saw the students just talking while the teacher,a really big musculare guy was flexing his muscles."Er...Umm...Mr.Armstrong?"The teacher turned around and saw little Edward."AH YOU MUST BE EDWARD ELRIC,I'M SO GLAD TO MEET YOU!"The large teacher bellowed before pulling poor little Ed into a huge bear hug.

The sound of cracking bones could be heard threw out the class and every students eyes were fixed on there teacher and the new student."Er..Mr-Arm-strong-you-are-crushing-me..."Was all Ed managed to choke out.Luckily for him his teacher heard his small plea and let him go,placing him back down on the floor that just moments before he was hovering over.

Mr.Armstrong gave Ed his lock and told him where his locker was,Ed thanked him and made his way into the hall to find his locker."Oh,damnit!Where the hell is locker 1-106?"Ed looked up and down the halls until he spotted it.It was right next to the girls lavatory on the first floor."Well that will make it easier for me to remeber where it is."He mumbled to himself.He placed him bookbag on the floor next to him and tried to open his locker.He pulled the handle but nothing happend.The locker wouldn't open.He pulled and pulled but the damn thing wouldn't open."Oh great,just when I thought I was gonna get a decent locker I get stuck with a jammed locker,shit."

----------------XD

Envy was making his way out of Dantes office after a long boring lecture about his latness and how he had detention after school.Again.he was looking at his feet talking to himself as he made his way back to homeroom."Damn old hag,always giveing me fucking lectures like she was my mom.Givin me boring-ass detention.Pisses me off,now I don't even know where that damned chibi got to."

He turned the corner in the hall,still looking at his feet when he looked up and low and behold there be the short blonde kid who thought it wise to call the 'Great and Powerful Envy' a plant.He seemed to be messing with his locker.'_Looks like he can't get it opened,Payback time twerp',_Envy thought as he made his way twards the blonde.

"HEY CHIBI!"Envy called out as he made his way down the hall.Ed looked up and saw Envy approaching him."Oh great what do you want?"He asked with a little anouyence in his voice."Payback time."Envy ran up and slammed Eds smaller body into the locker,which reluctently opened."That is for eyeing me in Dantes office."Then Envy picked Ed up by his golder blonde hair and spoke,"And this is for calling me a palmtree!"He threw three punches into Eds gut which caused the blonde to gasp for air that had just been knocked out of him.

Envy dropped Ed,who by then just wished he hadn't said anything to the wild haired teen.Envy got low and into Eds face."Now,say your sorry and I may think about being nice and taking you to the nurse."The younger teen went to reply but that was gut short.He fell unconsious and Envy just picked up the light weight teen and threw him over his shoulder.Then he grabbed the blondes bookbag and made his way to the nurses office.

He laid Ed down on one of the beds in the nurses office and told the lady who was working "He fell down the stairs" and with that he left.

The nurse looked at Ed and gave him and icepack for the lump that was forming on his forehead.

--------------XD

Ed woke up alittle shocked at where he was,he couldn't beleive Envy brought him to the nurse._'Did that freak actualy have a nice side?'_He thought.

He spent the whole day in the nurses office when he woke up it was already time to leave.He grabbed his bag and made his way out of school,all the while thinking about what Envy had done.

**A/n:Well wha'd ya think...tell me how much you liked and what you think I should do to make it better...I've spent the last three nights up writing these forst 3 chpters...I NEED SLEEP...I'M OUT OF COFFEE!Oh and plz reveiw thanx!**

Envy:Yea you don't wanna see this girl when she is tired..she looks like the girl from the exercist...

Me:What was that you palm tree...-evil glare-

Ed:I was going more for evil pine apple...

Me/Envy:-Evil Death Glare-

Ed:Oops did I say that I meant -runs out of room-

Me:Oh well...stay tuned for the next chapter of Crazy days...if I get reveiws that is...


	4. Chapter 4:In my Thoughts

**Crazy Days...**

**A/n:Well I'd like to thank those of who have read and reviewd my story -Does Trista dance-I would have updated sooner but my damn brother just had to be on the phone with his girl friend...I need DSL or Comcast...anyways...here is Chapter 4 of crazy days...enjoy...**

Envy:Why did you make me beat the crap out of Ed then make me be nice?

Me:I was tired...

Ed:Anywys did you get some sleep last night Trista?

Me:Nope...but I got more coffee!-Does Trista Dance-

Envy:She is losing it,Makes me almost afraid of what her evil mind might come up with next...

Me:Don't provoc me into doing somthing evil to you next Envy.

Envy:-Glomps-

Ed:Oooo,Ooo can I do the Disclaimer?

Me:Sure...

**Disclaimer:Trista Does'nt own FMA nor the characters,just the plot.Besides think about it...she said she'd make me,Envy,Al,and Roy wear mini-skirts...I don't think Envy would mind so much though...**

_Chapter 4:In my thoughts_

Ed felt very sore all the way home.All he wanted to do was go home,get a hot shower,and sleep.As he made his way up the path to his house he noticed his brother standing in the doorway.

"Brother!The nurse called and said you fell down the stairs and were unconsiouse all day!It's your fist day of school and you spent the whole day in the nurses office!I don't believe you fell down the stairs.What happend for real!"Al was very pissed,but still conserned.

Ed really didn't wanna have to endure Als lectures all day so he simple told him the truth hoping his brother would let him go.

"A FIGHT!"Al exclaimed when Ed had finished.

"Yes,and if you don't mind I'd like to go rest a bit."Ed said weakly trying to make his brother think he was hurt really bad.

"Yea,go ahead I'll bring you up some soup,and ice packs."Al said as he ran out into the kitchen.

Ed made his way up to his room and closed the door.He began to take of his shirt,which was a very hard task at the time due to his present condition.He just hissed at the pain and threw the shirt to the floor.'_I'll get that later' _He thought to himslef as he began to remove his pants and boxers.

Now completly nude he grabbed a towel and his radio and headed for the bathroom.He turned the shower on hot.Ed placed his radio on the counter and put in his 'relaxing' Cd as he called it.It was a CD made up of songs by , Mudvayne,HIM,Rise Against,Slipknot,Disturbed,Drowning Pool,and Flyleaf.Not exactly a soothing mix.

Ed turned his radio on full blast and stepped into the shower.The hot water felt great against his sore body.He began to wash his body down with a bar of soap.He let his hand slide down his body and the bar coasted across his member send a thrill a pleasure threw his body.'_Oh fuck it.'_Ed thought in his mind and before he knew it he was pumping his member into a quick climax but as he did he moaned Envys name."Where the hell did that come from?"He said outloud,full of confusion.

After his shower he went back to his room where he plopped down on his bed still in his towel and fell fast asleep.

-------------------XD

Envy decided that instead of going strait home he would stop at his friend Roys house.He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door.A moment later a tall guy with onix black eyes and hair answerd the door."Whats up Envy?"Roy asked as he stared at the wild haird teen infront of him."Yo whats up Roy?Can I chill with you for a bit?"Envy asked as he looked inside to see there was someone else in the house with Roy.

"Sure what ever,come on in."He motioned Envy to come into the house with him,he followed Roy into the house."Yo, guys Envys here!"Roy anounced to the other people that were in the house with him.Envy sat down on the couch next to Jean Havoc and Kane Furey."Hey Envy!"Jean yelled making Kane flinch.

Envy just gave him a nod and just looked at the roof.He couldn't get that damn Ed kid off his mind."Yo Envy whats on your mind?"Roy asked with confusion writen all over his face."Oh nothing just thinking thats all."Envy said still staring at the roof."Envy thinking!Ok somthing is definitly wrong!"Jean joked.

They were all laughing when Kane brought up another subject."So did you guys get a good look at the new kid.I only saw him for the 2 minuets he was in homeroom and I didn't see him the rest of the day."

"Yea I know what you mean."Jean agreed with Kane.

"Hey Envy you didn't see him did ya?"Roy asked

"Yea I saw him...Fought him too..."Envy replied in a dull tone.

"What!You fought the new kid!What he do!"They all said at the same time.

"I don't remeber,I'm gonna go home,you guys are boring..."Envy said as he got up the couch and leaft the house.

Envy walked into his house and headed upstairs._'Maybe taking a shower will get him off my mind'_he thought to himself as he made his way twards the bathroom.

**A/n:Well what do you think...I'm hoping to be able to sleep tonight...All these chapters are being posted between 2am and 4am.Now...I just wanna sleep!So reveiw and I'll try to update tommorrow...**

Envy:Hey what am I gonna do in the shower?

Me:What do ya think?

Ed:Proly the same thing as me.

Me:You know you liked it Ed...see I'm nice I allow you to have some pleasure...

Ed:Yea but you also torture me...

Al:Why do I have such a small part...

Roy:Yea same here...I'm special I should get a better part...

Me:Well Al...I'll try to get you in here more...Roy...Your useless...

Roy:-hides in dark corner- _U-useless..._


	5. Chapter 5:Hidden Feelings

**Crazy Days...**

**A/n:Hey thank you people for reveiwing...special thanks to Shu-chan77901 an Ash...somthing I don't remeber lol srry...anyways...thanks for the reveiws...here is my 5 chappie ...I'm starting to add more Yaoi...maybe even some lemon... and yea well thats it...enjoy...**

Envy:So can I torture the chibi again?

Ed:HEY!

Me:Oh IDK lets see will you abey my ever comand?

Ed:YES YES YES just don't let him beat me up again plz!

Envy:Ok he is getting anouying just make me be nice to him for this chapter so he will shut the hell up.

Me:Good idea.

Ed:YEY!

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMA nor the characters,Just the plot...but it would rock if I did though...**

_Chapter 5:Hidden Feelings_

It was about one in the morning when our blonde chibi woke from his little nap,and he was hungry.He threw on his boxers and pajama pants.Ed made his way down to the kitchen so he could make himself a midnight snack cause he was starving.He hadn't eaten all day.He spent the whole day unconsiouse in the nurses office.

Ed found his way to the fridge and when he opened it he saw,nothing.The fridge and cabnets were all empty.He had forgotten that today was the day that he was supossed to go grocery shopping.

With his stomach growling he made his decision."I gess I'll just run down to the corner store that I believe is open 24/7"He said outloud.And with that,he grabbed his hoodie and sneakers and excited the house and headed down the block to the mini-mart.

-----------XD

Envy was just watching Tv and was as usual,bored out of his mind.He tried to sleep but every time he did he had dreams about the blonde kid he beat to a pulp that very morning.

Envys dream...

_Envy was laying on his bed when his door to his bedroom opened.He seen a blonde head peek in and then slowly stepped in and closed the door behind him."Ed...what are yo-"Envy tried to speak but the next thing he knew,Ed was crushing his lips against his.Ed began to slip his tounge into Envys and when he took note of this,opened his mouth a little and let the the blonde ravage the inside of his mouth._

_Envy began to feel the heat in his pants harden.He parted there kiss and flew Ed on to the bed and climb ontop of him,straddleing his hips.Envy tore off Eds black tank and undo his pants.Ed also took off the wild haired teens shirt and pants.Now both teens were completly naked.There erections rubbing against each others making them moan with extesy._

_Ed leaned up and captured Envys lips once again.Envy let his hand wonder and grabbed Eds arousel making him moan.Envy then postioned his erection at Eds entrence and without even preparing the young teen,plunge deep into him.Ed screamed in pain and pleasure._

_The elder teen then began pumping into Ed all the while pumping his erection at the same time.Envy was close as was Ed.Ed screamed as he climaxed in Envys hand and his walls clenching together sent Envy over the edge as well._

End Dream...

Every time he thought about it he began to grow hard.'_Ok I really need to stop thinking about this kid'_He thought.Then he decided he would walk to the mini-mart to get somthing to munch on.He got up grabbed his wallet and exited his house and headed up 2 blocks to the mini-mart.

-------------XD

Ed had just entered the store when he saw his worse nightmare ,Envy.He was standing at the counter with chips and soda.Looked like he was paying for his stuff and was just about to leave.'_Oh god,don't let him see me.'_ Ed thought while hideing behind one of the food racks.Envy was just about to leave when it looked like he seemed to forget somthing and ran to the back of the store.Ed had thought he had left and didn't see Envy reenter.

Envy was walking past one of the racks and glanced back at the freezers and saw long blonde hair.'_Ok now this is crazy now every person I see looks like Ed.'_Just then the blonde person turned around and Envy couldn't believe his eyes.Ed really was in the store with him at 1:30 in the morning.

"Hey there chibi."Envy said in a much too polite voice which sent shivers up Eds spine."W-what do you want Envy."Envy forgot,the poor kid must be terrified of him now because of earlier."Listen Ed,I wanted to say sorry for what I did to you earlier."Envy put a hand out,Ed backed away."Sure what ever."

Ed continued to back up until he was back to back with the freezer doors."Chibi,I don't wanna hurt you.I really am sorry."Envy then pinned Ed between himself and the freezers.The smaller teen was traped,he had no where to go."WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF!"Ed yelled at the tops of his lungs and punched the wild haired teen square in the gut.Envy backed off since haveing the wind blown out of him,but quickly got control again and pinned Ed back against the freezers, this time not being so nice about it.He was staring Ed strait in the eyes.

The next thing that happend shocked both of them.Envy leaned in and captured Eds lips in a romantic kiss.At first Ed didn't do anything then he closed his eyes and began kissing the elder of the two back.But then Ed opend his eyes and relized exactly who he was kissing.

Ed pushed Envy off of him and ran right out of the store.Envy just stood there in shock over what he just did.

-----------------XD

Ed ran out of the store with tears streaming down his face.'_Why would he do somthing like that...Why!'_Ed screamed in his mind.His head full of confusion.He ran past a park and decided to go into it and just try to figure everything that happend.

Ed found a swing set and decided to have a seat.He sat there just thinking as the tears continued to flow down his face.

**A/n:I'm sooo sorry I havent updated in a long time.I've been really busy and I havent been able to use my computer.I'm gonna try to update again soon.Please don't kill me cause this chapter sucks.Please reveiw...**

Ed:Yea,thats what she says but the real reason why she hasn't been updating is cause she ha- -Gets tackled by me.-

Envy:She had writers block.

Me:NOOOO,yea yea its all true but come on.I'm going threw alot right now so its hard to think.

Envy:Why cause you broke up with your boyfriend?

Me:No there is more then that.

Ed:Is it cause you got a new girlfriend?

Me:-sweatdrops-


	6. Chapter 6:A Walk Through The Park

**Crazy Days...**

**A/n:I'm really sorry that these chapters are taking so long to update...You see...I got into trouble and haven't been allowed on the computer...I really don't think use wanna know what I did wrong...Anyways...Here is the sixth chapter of my shitty story...**

Envy:Can I go back to being mean...you've been making me very OOC.

Ed:Why am I a cry baby?

Me:I gess you can go back to being mean Envy,but Ed you are still a cry baby.

Envy:Yey!

Ed:Awww...come on that isn't fair I'm not really a cry baby-Pouts in corner-

Me:My thougths exactley...

Ed:Can I do the Disclaimer-puppy eyes-

Me:Ugh...fine...I can't resist those cute puppy eyes.

**Disclaimer:Trista does not own FMA nor the characters,only the plot...I always get my way with my puppy eyes...**

_Chapter 6:A walk through the Park._

_Envys POV_

"Damnit,I can't beleive I just did that!Ugh he really is gonna hate me now!I should have known he wasn't gay!Arg what am I gonna do now!"I screamed outloud not caring who could hear me.I was making my way home from the store.Staring at the floor I made my way twards my house."I need to clear my head"I said with a sigh and changed my directions and headed to the park.

Whenever I need to get away I always go to the secluded area behind the park.No one ever goes there though.Its deep in the woods,there is a creek that runs up next to it and a little waterfall at the beggining of it.There are stone outlays of old houses and war bunkers.

They were really worn away,if I hadn't paid attention in history when our teacher was tlaking about there being a war in out area I would have never known they were houses or bunkers.I would have probley made up somthing stupid in my over active imagination like 'They are check marks so the aliens know where to land' or somthing like that.

Anyways I was making my way into the park when I hear soft sobs coming from the playground my stubborness couldn't just let it go I had to find out what it was making the noise.Mission noise finder in commence.

I silently made my way over to the jungle gym.I crouched low behind the twisting slide.The noise was coming from the swings.I had to strain my eyes to see who it was due to the darkness.Then I hear a voice it was soft but it sounded familier.I seen the outline of a small person sitting on the swings.From the long hair I would have thought it was a girl but the voice was that of a boys.The moon was hiding behind the clouds_,'Damnit who is that!_'I yelled in my head praying the clouds would move so I had alittle more light.

(A/N:Is it me or is the song Undo which I believe is the 3rd opening for FMA addictiong or what!I have it on repeat as I write this hehehe)

And then as if the clouds could read my mind,the clouds moved and the moon shown over the whole park.I seen golden blonde hair waving in the wind.Just as I thought it was Ed.The streaks of tears running down his checks shimmered in the moon light.

_'Why is he crying?Is he crying cause of what I did?'_Just then the blonde started talking to himself."I shouldn't have these thoughts about another guy its not right.Why did he kiss me,was he just messing with me or does he really like me?No someone like that could ever like me.Besides,what he did to me earlier proves it."

_Normal POV_

Envy sat there in shock form what he just heard.The boy he couldn't get off his mind was also thnking about him.This came as a huge shock to him.He wanted to walk over to the crying boy and tell him how he was feeling the same way for him.

Gaining enough courage he could he made his way over to the younger teen.

**A/N:Hehehehehe I'm evil...cliff hanger...anyways plz reveiw...hope you enjoyed it.**

**Well now that I have Undo out of my head...Now I have Hybrid Rainbows by The pillows stuck in my head...Help me plz...revewiz...oh and if think you could help me with this story plz send me a review and let me know!**

Ed:Just don't be mean or Evil.

Envy:I thought you saidI got to be Evil in this one!

Me:Sorry I was side tracked.

Envy:Stop day dreaming about Girlfriend!

Me:I'm not...i'm thinking about some one else...

Envy:Not your Ex!

Me:...

Envy:Ugh! w/e just plz reveiw so this chick will be more motivaded to write more...


	7. Chapter 7:Sing to me Sweetly

**Crazy Days...**

**A/N:Hello readers I'm really sorry I havent been updating...I've been really busy and stuffs and I will be leaving in about 7 days to Austrailia so this will most likely be my last update til I return...I'm really sorry please don't hurt me!**

Ed:Aww its ok Trista I won't hurt you...-pats Tristas back comfortingly-

Me:Thanks Ed,but in this chapter you will be the one being comforted.

Envy:What are you doing,you always flip out on me for giving away details and now look what your doing!

Me:Thats differnt...I wrote the story...your just in it...

Envy:-stomps out of the room pissed-

Ed:Aww poor Envy...-runs to comfort Envy-

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMA nor the Characters,only the plot.**

_Chapter 7:Sing me to me sweetly_

As Ed sat there on the swings crying to himself he heard a soft and sweet voice coming from behind him. The sound at the time seemed to be someone humming a sweet tune.Curiosity got the best of him and he turned around.There was a tall figure, sort of feminen,and had hair that formed the shape of a palmtree_.'Envy...'_

Envy stepped forword alittle bit, out of the shadows.Ed could then be sure that it was indeed,Envy.Envys humming sounded so sweet that it made Eds tears stop flowing for a second as he listened to the hevenly tune.Envy walked forword a bit more and took a seat on the swing next to Ed.

Ed could only stare in awe.The next thing that happend shocked him.The green haired teen,the person who had just beat him up earlier that day,the person who kissed him when he wasn't epecting it,was singing.

"_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promised to depart just promise on thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

His voice was so soft and lovingly,Ed just continued to stare hoping he wouldn't stop.Envy began singing while he continued to sing.

_"This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promised you my heart just promise to sing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

Envy then paused and began to hum.He then got off the swing and walked over to a near by bench.Ed got off the swings and followed him.

_"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"_

The blonde haired boy sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder as he began to sing again.

"_This is what I thought,I thought you need me,_

_This is what I thought so think me naive,_

_I promised you my heart you promised to keep,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

Envy then wrapped and arm around the younger teen.

_"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"_

Ed clung to Envys shirt and began to sob again.

_"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"_

After a few minuets,Ed stopped crying and looked Envy in the eyes."W-why did y-you..."Ed could finish,lucky for him The elder of the two new exactly what he meant."Kiss you..."Envy asked.Ed nodded with pleading eyes.

"Well chibi,cause I like you..."He paused for a moment then continued when he noticed the shocked look on Eds face."I think I've had a crush on you since I first saw you.Your just to god damn beatutiful."Ed blushed at that last statement.

"To be honest I've been having dreams of you everytime I try to sleep...they'er kinda dirty to..."Envy trailed of that last sentence then glanced down to Ed who was blushing even more now."W-well I was also thinking about you t-too Envy..."Envy smiled when he heard that."I...couldn't stop thinking about you."

Envy gave the blonde a little hug."So,can we try again only this time without you spazzing?"Ed looked up alittle confused,"What do yo-"Ed was cut off when the older teen smashed his lips up against Ed's.at first Ed did'nt do anything,then decided '_What the hell'._Ed began kissing Envy back.

They kept there little tongue battle going until the need for air came when they broke they just stared at each other panting."Well I gess we better get home."Envy stated remebering it was late and they did have school tomorrow."Yea I gess..."Ed said sounding alittle tired."Where do you live I'll walk ya home."Envy stated being very blunt."Uh-well...I live...umm...hehe,I dont remeber my way home from here."Envy laughed,"Do you remeber the address?"

Ed told him the address and they headed to his house.On their way back they passed the store that they were in earlier,as they passed it Envy heard Eds stomach growl."Damn I'm hungry"Ed said looking at the store."Envy do you mind if I went in there quick and got something"Envy nodded and waited outside of the store for Ed.

About five minuets later Ed came out of the store with a small paper bag."So what did you get?"Envy asked as he tried to look in the bag."Just some bread,peanut butter,and some tea."Envy just shugged it off and they continued to Eds house.

When they finaly arived Ed walked up to the door and was about to open it when the door flew open and there stood his younger brother with tears in his eyes."BROTHER!Where were you!I had another nightmare and I went to your room but you weren't there!I checked all over the house and couldn't find you!"Al flung himself on Ed and in doing so the elder Elric dropped the bag and hugged his younger brother."Shh...its ok Al,I'm sorry.I ran to the store real quick to get somthing to eat and I forgot to make sure you were alright."Ed rubbed his brothers back in a soothing way.Al continued to cry into his brothers chest."Lets go inside ok.Its cold out here..."Ed glanced back and noticed that Envy was still there and staring in a curiuse way."Envy,could you bring the bag in please?"Envy nodded and ran up and picked up the bag and followed the two brothers into the house.

**A/n:Sooo...what did ya think...if you are wondering the song Envy sings to Ed is called "Prelude 12/21" by AFI.I gotta thank my girlfriend Amanda for showing me this song.I love it to death and I thought hell maybe Envy could sing to Ed since in most the EnvyEd fics I've read include Ed singing to Envy.But I might have another chapter out cause as I was writing this 1 I thought of another chapter...only the next chapter will mostly focus on Al...**

Al:YEY!

Me:Well the reason it focusis on you is cause it talks about your mental condition.

Ed:Why is he the fucked up one?

Me:Don't worrie Ed you are too,but thats later.

Envy:See there you go again giving away details next thing you are gonna do is tell them that me and Ed are gonna-gets hit over the head with an evil pine apple-

Ed:So thats where my evil pineapple went.

Me:I found it in my room...why the hell was your pineapple in my room?

Ed:I...uh...well...ya see...-runs to his room and hides under the bed-

Al:So I'm finaly getting a bigger part?

Me:Yep!

Roy:Do I?

Me:Where the fuck did you come from?

Roy:Shouldyou really be talking like that...your too young.

Me:Shut up ROY!-Hits Roy over the head with evil pineapple-Plz reveiw!


	8. Chapter 8:A Dreaded Past

**Crazy Days...**

**A/n:Hey ppl this is my 8th chapter Woot!Anyways in this chapter we learn alittle bit about Als condition...yea Al is the crazy one in this fic...**

Al:Why am I crazy?

Me:You asked for a part.

Al:Yea A part not the part of some psycho!

Ed:At least your not gay.

Me:...

Al:Wait I am?

Me:...I havent decided yet...-walks out of room thinking-

Envy:Oh god...when she thinks all kinds of shit can happen...-follows Trista out of the room-

**Disclaimer:I don't own FMA nor the characters,only the plot...Evil pineapples are invading my mind...**

_Chapter 8: A Dreaded Past_

When they entered the house Ed took a still crying Al over to the couch and laid him down.He was shaking, "Its ok Al I'm here now nothing will hurt you..."Al stopped shaking alittle when he heard his brothers soothing voice.Envy just watched in awe,he had no idea what was wrong.

"Envy..."Ed asked trying to keep his brother calm.

"Uh...yea Ed?"Envy answered coming back to reality.

"Could you go into the kitchen and get me a cup of water please?"Ed asked with a small,sad smile.

"Sure..."Envy said leaving the brothers to go find the kitchen.

When Envy found the kitchen there were still things in boxes and he gessed the cups were still packed away since all the cabnits were empty.He looked til he found a box that said 'Dishes/Cups' in big letters.

He dug threw the box til he found a cup that looked clean and went over to the sink.He filled up the cup with cold water and made his way back to Ed and Al.

When he got back to the two Elrics he handed Ed the cup of water and sat down on the recliner and watched Ed try to calm Al down.Ed handed his brother cup of water.Al took a small sip and then sat the cup down on the end table next to him.

"Ok Al, just calm down and tell me what this dream was about."The elder Elric said to his little brother while running his fingers threw Al's dirty blonde hair.Al calmed down a bit more then began to speak.

"W-well I was in our old house,and in m-moms r-room...I-I walked towards her bath room and I o-opend the door...I looked over at the b-bathtub and I-I s-saw mommy in it and her w-wrists were b-bleeding..."Al began to cry again."Shhh...its ok Al,take it slow."Al held back a sob then continued."I w-went over to s-see if she was ok then a h-hand grabbed me from behind and knocked me t-to the ground and h-he..."Ed got the idea of the rest of the story."Ok Al,you don't have to tell me anymore.Lets get you to bed,you can sleep in my room tonight."

Ed picked up his brother bridal style and started making his way up the stairs to Ed's room.Envy fallowed and noticed that Ed couldn't open the door with Al in his arms so he was polite enough to open the door for them.Ed made his way over to his bed,dodging boxes left and right.The gest in the house saw a red mushroom chair and decided to have a seat while Ed took care of Al,maybe afterwords he could get some answers.

The elder blonde laid Al gently on his bed then crawled in bed with him and wrapped his arms around him.Ed used one of his hands and ran his fringers threw his little brothers dirtie blonde hair in a calming way.Al was still crying though his shaking was begining to stop.

Envy was looking around the room when he herd a soft hum.He looked back towards the bed in the room and relized Ed was humming a sweet tune to Al.The youngest blonde seemed to stop crying.Ed then began to sing.

_"I linger in the doorway,_

_of alarm clock screaming _

_monsters calling my name._

_Let me stay,where the wind will whisper to me,_

_Where the raindrops,_

_as they'er falling tell a story."_

Envy never knew that this beatutiful boy could have such a wonderful voice.

"_In my feild of paper flowers,_

_and candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Don't say I'm out of touch,_

_With this rampant chaos-your reality._

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape."_

Ed wasn't sure if Al was asleep yet so decided to countinue singing his little lullaby of their own imaginary world.He was also sure that Envy was listening and wanted to hear the whole song.

"_In my feild of paper flowers,_

_and candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Swallowed up inside of my screaming,_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights._

_Oh how long I long for the deep sweet dreaming,_

_The goddess of Imaginary light."_

Ed was sure to sing that last extra quiet as to make sure Al was sleeping and didn't wish for him to awake.

_"In my feild of paper flowers,_

_and candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me."_

_----------------------------_XD

After he finished the song,he checked Al's breathing,it was soft and steady,a sign that he was asleep.Ed then managed to losen his grip on his brother and climbed out of bed with out disturbing his brother.Ed motioned towards Envy to fallow him downstairs.

When they were downstairs Ed took a seat on the couch and Envy sat next to him."I gess your wondering what that was all about."Envy just nodded with a confused look on his face."Well ya see,When I was 6 my dad left me,my mom and brother.My mom couldn't raise two boys on her own so started dating some weird guy.He was always looking at me and Al in weird lustful ways.I can't remeber the mans name exactly but I rember he was tall,he had short brown hair,he wore these round glasses and spoke in a soft voice.I remeber he had a daughter but she was killed in an accident."

Ed paused for a moment then continued."Al was to young to remeber much but he definetly remebers in his dreams what happend one dark stormy night.The man my mom was dating was begging to get abusive,and he hurt my mom really bad so s-she"Ed's voice started to crack,he began saying somthing else to try to avoide the horrible truth he knew he had to speak sooner or later.

"Me and Al had just got back from a friends house so me and Al went looking for her.We went up to her room and we saw the bathroom door cracked and a light on.We didn't think much of it,so we just walked in and when we opend the door and what we saw I will never forget."A tear slid down the side of Ed's cheek but he still continued."There in the bath tub was our mother with her wrist cut open and blood all over the floor.She was pale and I went up to fell her skin and she was ice cold._"_

"I began to panic,Al was crying,then I heard footsteps behind us.A strong hand turned me around and I was face to face with my mothers boyfriend.H-he said somthing to me that I couldn't hear over Al's cries.He then threw me on the ground and began taking off my clothesH-he r-raped me."Ed had tears pouring down his face,Envy felt as though he was gonna bust out in tears soon too.

"W-when he was done with me he threw me on the ground and I hit my head on the ground hard.I can still remeber hearing Al scream as he had his way with Al then to.As I blacked out all I heard was his screams."Ed's crying slowed down and Envy wiped away the tears that had strayed down his face.

"When I awoke I was in the hospital, a neighbor heard screams coming from our house and called the cops.We were then placed in my fathers custady(sp) do to the fact that our mother was dead and we had no other living relatives.My dads never around so I'm more like a father to Al then our real dad ever was.I'm the one there when Al has a nightmare from our past.WHERE WAS THAT BASTARD WHEN MY MOTHER DIED AND THAT FREAK RAPED ME AND AL!"Ed was in tears again.

"When Al has these nightmares he comes over to me and I sing to him about an imaginary world where nothing bad could happen to us.Al insists that that man will come back for us.He says at the end of every dream he hears that mans voice and he says he will come back for us and finish us."

Envy pulled Ed into a deep hug.Then he kissed him on the forehead.Ed stood up,"Well I don't think we are gonna be able to go to school,its already 4 in the morning,your welcome to crash here for the night."Envy decided to take him up on his offer.It was really earlie and Envy had already planned on not going to school tommorrow anyways.

Ed got Envy an extra blanket and pillow and set up the couch for him,"I'd let you sleep in my room but my floors not that comfy,and my bed is kinda full."He gave off a half a laugh then yawned,"Goodnight Envy,thanks for helping me."Envy looked at Ed and smiled,"No prob,anytime."Envy then plew the blonde a kiss and tucked himself in on the couch.

Ed made his way back up to his room and was releived that Al was still alseep.Ed gave Al a little kiss on the forehead and laid down next to him.As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------XD

**A/n:Sooooo what do ya think...The song Ed is singing to Al is called Imaginary by Evanescence...I think it sucks but oh well,I leave in 2 days so I won't be able to update for about a month.I will be in Austrailia for 22 days with my gf...YEY!Sorry plz don't kill me!PLZ leave me reveiws do when I return I will have plenty of reasons to update!**

**Ed:Why must my past suck?**

**Al:Why did we get raped?**

**Envy:Why was I barley in this?**

**Roy:Why wasn't I in this at all?**

**Me:AHHH TOO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Amanda:Plz reveiw-puppy eyes-**

**Me:Awww who can resist Amandas puppy eyes?Reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9:The Day Off

**Crazy Days...**

**A/n:Hey ppl...Well I'm finaly home,and boy does it feel good to be home,but I'm alittle sad...me and my girl broke up so now I'm lonley again.Poor me,but I gess the break has given me knew hope and hopefuly it will make my story alittle better then it is.I began writeing this chapter while I was at a farmstay in the outback.I accutaly pre-wrote part of my story!Oh well...lets start shall we...**

Envy:Finaly she is home to annouy us again the evil bitch...

Me:-twitch-What was that you palm tree...

Ed:Come on guys please don't fight now!We should be happy she is home,now that she got a little vacation she will be much nicer to us!

Me:I was always nice to you guys!-evil smile-

Envy/Ed:-glombs-

Disclamier:I do not own FMA nor the Characters only the plot.

_Chapter 9:The Day Off_

When Envy awoke the next morning it took him several seconds to relize where he was.As he looked around his nose caught the sent of food and decided to follow it.The sent led him toward to the kitchen and inside was the person he rembered being called Al,or somthing like that.He was making breakfeast and by what Envy was smelling it was somthing really good,like pancakes and bacon.'Yummy' was written all over the sin's mind.The younger Elric was humming a tune when Envy first came into the kitchen but when he noticed an outsider he stopped and was now scanning over the person in front of him.

Al didn't rember much from last night but that was common when he had his little 'episodes' but he did reconize the tall,lanky,greenish haired teen,from last night.He was with his brother last night on the front pourch.He also was sleeping on the couch this morning when he woke up.Envy was in lala land daydreaming about the food he was smelling when he heard somone clear their throat and begin to speak.

"Uh...Goodmorning,I'm Alphonse,Ed's little brother.You came here last night with him right."Al said shyly."Wha-Uh, yeah.I'm Envy.Do you know where your brother is?"Envy asked curiouse to know where his chibi was.Al smiled,"Yeah he is up in his room,probly still you go and get him up for breakfeast for me?"Al asked very inecently.Ed was still in sleep-mode and didn't exactly hear everything he said."Uh..come again?"Envy asked with a confused smirk.Al smiled again,"Go wake up Ed please,breakfeast will be done in about 20 minuets."Envy gave an evil smirk and then assed and quick 'iight' befor he turned on his heels and headed towards the stairs.

--------------------------------------------XD

As Envy made his way up to Ed's he thought of all the things he could do to his chibi in his room which they would be alone in.Not to mention they had 20 minuets!I don't know if you knew this but,there is alot you could do with someone in 20 minuets.Envy decided to use that to his advantege.

When Envy arrived at the sleeping blondes room he decided to himslef that he would be very quiet when he opened the door as to not wake the person on the other side just yet.As the green haired teen opened the door to Ed's room quietly,he peeked his head in first and saw Ed sprawled out on his bed with the covers off.When Envy got into the room he relized it was alittle warm.He then noticed that not only was his chibi lying there with the covers off,he also had no shirt on and was only in his boxers.

Envy's evil smirk grew even more evil when he saw the blonde laying there like that.Envy just wanted to pounce on him right there and then.Calming down his raging hormones,Envy slowly and stealthly made his way over to Ed's bed.When he reached the bed,his crule mind came up with a great idea.

First the green haired teen removed all of his clothing,that is all except his boxers.Then he slowly climbed into the bed with Ed.'_Damn,Edo's bed is alot softer the that damn couch.'_Envy thought as he lay there next to his chibi,then without warning Ed,roled over,and wrapped his arms around Envy.'_Shit'_Was all he could think,his plan had backfired."Envy..."Envy froze,but then relaxed when he relized the blonde was talking in his sleep.

_' Wait,is Ed...dreaming about me?_'Envy thought in what he calls a mind.A moment later befor Envy could get another thought in,Ed woke up.Envy just closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. At first Ed just looked around and then relized he was holding somthing.The _'thing' _he was holding was warm,and moving?The blonde then peaked over to what he was holding and notice that it was Envy!

Ed spazzed,let go of Envy then backed himself up against the wall.Looking down at Envy he saw that he was in nothing but his boxers,then glanced at himself and noticed that he was the same.Quickly he grabbed the covers to cover himself up,as Envy pretended to just wake up.

"Hmm...goodmorning chibi.Did you enjoy last night as much as I did?"Envy acted indecating that Ed and himself did ' somthing ' last night."W-w-what are you talking a-about?"Ed asked freaking out thinking that they had sex or some sort of sexual contact.I mean you'd freak too if you woke up in nothing but your boxers next to a person who you've only known for a day.

Ed was pale,really pale.He also wore a face a sheer terror.His face looked so funny that envy couldn't hold it in anylonger and burst out into a fit of laughter.Ed stared"Why the hell are you laughing this isn't funny!"The blonde was more confused then ever.After Envy setteled down he told the younger of the two that he was only messing around with him and that breakfeast was soon done.

The sin then crawled out of bed and put his clothes back on.Ed then followed and got dressed as well.Ed was heading to the bathroom when he felt to arms wrap around his waiste."He we don't have to go to school today,its already started.What do you wanna do hmm?"Envy purred into his ear makeing shivers go down the smaller of the twos spine.

Looking at his calender Ed noticed he had this day circled and on the inside in big ,red letters it said ' Pulse'.Ed thought about it for a moment before assking"You wanna see a movie?The new movie pulse is in today and since Everyone is at school the movies won't be packed."Envy smiled"Great idea!But first,lets got get some breakfeast,I'm starving."The bothed laughed and made there way down the stairs to the kicthen where they saw two plates full of food and a note in the middle of the table.

Ed walked over to the note and picked it up.

"_Morning brother,_

_I'm going to go to school cause there is a project me and my new friend have to work on and I don't want to miss it.I left breakfeast for you and your friend.Please make sure you wash the dishes.Also,your friend kinda creeps me out,where did you find that guy?Oh well talk to you when I get home._

_Love Al"_

Ed gigled as he read the last part then quickley shoved the note into his pocket so Envy wouldn't see it.They ate the breakfeast and the Envy ran home so he could change and get a shower.Ed also got a shower.

-----------------------------------XD

About 2 hours later they were both ready.Envy came by in his car to pick Ed up to go to the movies.When they got to the movies Envy decided to pay for there tickets.They went inside and saw only about 9 people total.They all seemed to be sitting in the middle too.Ed and Envy made there way to the back of the theater.Since the movie didn't start for another 10 minuets,Ed decided to go get popcorn and sodas.Envy just sat there and watched a couple 3 rows in front of him make out.He was in thought about what Ed and him could do when a hand grabbed hold of his shoulder."Yo!"Envy yelled as he jumped about 3 ft in the air.He then turned around and saw Roy stairing him in the face.He never went to school,he was always skipping.

"Yo wut up Envy?"He said with his usual smirk."Don't ever fucking do that shit to me ever again!You could have fuckin gave me a heart attack!"Roy just sat down next to Envy where Ed would be sitting if he was there."So,since when do you go to the movies?"Envy just glared at him.

"Since I wanted to see a movie and not see your ugly ass."

"Aww that hurts Jose' Queero."

"Yea like you should be talking Mr.'Oh Envy I love you so much I can't live without you.'"Envy said in a sarcastic girly tone makeing Roy very pissed off.

"Yo I told you not to fuck with me."

"And I told you it was a one night stand."

"Envy?"

Envy turned around and saw Ed standing there with a giant popcorn and 2 sodas.He wore a look of concern and hurt."Oh Edo this is Roy he was just leaveing"The sin then turned around and gave Roy a look which obviously red 'Get-the-fuck-out-of-here'.Roy got the message and stood up but the quickley leaned down and wispered into Envys ear and told him"You shall be mine even if it means I have to get rid of your little boy toy first."

Envy glared at him as he made his way out of the row and down to the front of the theater.Ed didn't say anything and made his way to the seat next to Envy,handed him his soda and rested the popcorn on his lap.The smaller of the two just stared at the screen watching the preveiws."Edo?"He didn't move,Ed didn't even bother to acknowledge the person next to him."Look Ed,that was my ex.He has issues and can't get over the fact that I don't like him."

Ed didn't awnser and kept looking at the screen.Envy had given up and looked forward at the screen when he heard Ed start to speak."H-how do I know you aren't using me for a one night stand like you did him?"His voice started to crack at the end of his sentence.Envy wrapped his arm around Ed and pulled him close,"Cause shorty.I like you,Alot."He then gave him alittle kiss on the forehead.

During the whole movie Ed kept hiding his face in Envys shoulder.The elder of the two would chuckle alittle then pull Ed alittle closer for comfort.At the end of the movie Ed and Envy concluded that they would never use there cell phones or computers EVER again.(A/N Me and Cass said the same thing after we saw that movie)

---------------------------------------XD

When they left the movies Ed noticed it was time for school to let out and he knew Al hated coming home and Ed wasn't there.When they got back there was Al sitting on the front pourch ready to throw a fit cause Ed wasn't home and didn't leave a note.Ed told Envy he better leave now or else he will be dragged into a long lecture.They said good bye and Envy drove off where Ed was stuck listening to Al ramble on about how he should leave notes when he leaves and he isn't home to tell him.

Ed basicaly blocked everything out and was busy thinking about his little 'date' if thats what you would call it, with Envy.

**A/N:Don't kill me if it sucks...and even though at the begging I said I pre-wrote the story...I basicaly threw out the notes and redid it from scratch lol...anyways plz don't kill me if it sucks cause I know it does...PLZ REVEIW!**

**Roy:Why am I gay?**

**Envy:You never knew you were,until you saw me then you couldn't help yourself.Everyone thinks I'm drop dead sexy.No one can resi-frying pan smacks him in the face knocking him unconsiouse-**

**Ed:Why did you do that?**

**Me:Cause even though Envy is sexy that doesnt mean ppl can't resist him,I do it fine.**

**Roy:So explain to me why your draggin Envys body into your room?**

**Me:-sweatdrops-Uh...cause...um...BYE!-slams bedroom door and locks it-**

**Ed:She scares me...**

**Roy:Me too...**

**Al:I don't wanna know what she is gonna do to him...plz review...**


	10. Chapter 10:Unforgetable Sin

**Crazy Days...**

**A/N:Hello!Sorry I havent been updating school started and I've been swomped in work already!Oh well...**

**Envy:Sooo...What happend at the end of the last chapter?**

**Ed:...**

**Al:...**

**Me:...Roy did it!**

**Roy:I DID WHAT!**

**Envy:...?**

**Me:-sweat drops-**

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMA nor the Characters only the plot...Noodles rock...**

_Chapter 10:Unforgetable Sin_

"And thats why you should leave messages when you just up and decide to leave the house while I'm not here!"Al finished throwing his arms out to empthisize his point.Ed and Al were curently in the kitchen when Al finished his little rant of worrie and pissed-offness.Ed was making tea for the two of them.Ed normaly never drank tea but a couple of years ago Al made him start so he could be alittle healthier so now he has grown to love it.Also another odd thing,Ed actualy putsmilk in his tea.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you brother?"The younger Elric asked with a pout."Huh?"Was all Ed had to say.Al simple shook his head and went over to the cabnit and grabbed two cups for them."So brother,what did you do today?"Ed told Al about him and Envy at the movie theater but decided to not tell him that they were dating just yet.

When Al finished his tea he went up to his room to work on his homework befor he started dinner.Ed stilled stood in the kitchen.He turned to put his cup in the sink when he noticed that his black converse slid on the kitchen floor.He was bored so thought of a way to have fun.The blonde turned on the radio and the song ' Sleepless Beauty' by Nittle Grasper came on.He undid his braid and began spinning in circles and moving his hips to the song.His hair flowing freely in the air.He felt like he was at a dance club and was one of the exotic dancers that were normal on the stages set up around the buliding.

He didn't care that he probly looked rediculus he just had one of the best days of his life and was so happy he just had to get up and dance.He just prayed his little brother didn't catch him or else he was due for another lecture,this one would have to deal with him dancing on the kitchen floor and scuffing up the tiles.His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard the phone ring.

Ed turned off the radio and went into the living room to pick up the phone."Hello?"Ed asked into the phone and was greated by an ear periceing scream.After gaining his hearing back he awnsered into the phone"Thanks for screaming my ear off Winry!"

"Sorry Ed!"Came the voice of a teenage girl.

"What do you want?"Ed replied in an annouyed tone.

"Nothing really,I was just wondering about how you like your new town?"

Winry was one of Ed's only friends from his last town that he lived in.She had a huge crush on him but he was never interested.She was crushed when Ed left but he was kind enough and gave her his new number so the could keep in touch.

"Its boring and dull just like every other town I've been forced to move to!"Ed replied alittle pissed off that his happy time was cut short thanks to an anoyying girl.

"Oh...well,I was wondering...are you ever coming back here?"she asked sounding alittle sad.

"Ugh...Sorry Win,I don't think so.When I get my lincesne and my own car I will stop by to day hi ok?"

The other end of the line was sighlent for a moment,then the other end exploded with screams of a teenage girl.

"Squeeeee!Yay thanks Ed I can't wait to see you!"

"Yea Win same here...Look I got to go so I'll talk to you later",and with that he hung up.

Ed's stomach growled signaling that he was hungry he glanced over at the clock and saw it was 4:30 and Al only starts dinner at 6.There was no way he would be able to make it that long without eating.Ed then remembered he went to the store last night and went to one of his draws and pulled out the bread .He looked around at the boxes that were still lying out and found the toaster.The blonde put 4 peices of bread in the toaster,then made his way towards the other cabnit and pulled out his beloved peanut butter and sat it next to the toaster.Ed looked around the cabnits hoping to find his ideal drink for his favorite 'snack' .Lucky him Al picked up his favorite coa coa mix when he picked up some other grocerys at the store on his way home from school.

Ed began to boil some water then grabbed his good luck mug as he called it.The toast popped out of the toaster with a nice dark brown coloring to it, just the way Ed likes it.He took two of the pecies of toast and spead a thick layer of PB on them.then put the other two slices on top creating two toasted PB sandwitches.The ketal that had the water in it began to whistel.He poured the water into his mug and then empty the pakcet of coa coa into the mug.He stirred it then grabbed his sandwitches and headed towards his room.

When he entered his room he placed his food and drink on his night stand then began to search threw some of his boxes.He found just what he was looking for.He pulled out his computer and set it on his desk.His computer was like his baby and he couldn't live without it.He then began to assembel his computer,occasionaly taking a break to eat and drink.

After it was hooked up he brought up his screen name and chacked his mail.Ed ended up deleting most of them,they were mostly theats and crule remarks from his old classmates in some of his old towns."Maybe its time to get a new screen name?"Ed thought outloud.New town ,new name,he liked the idea."What should I make it though?"He began to brainstorm on what to make his new screen name.Then a name just popped into his head..."UnforgetableSin..."

**A/N:I was gonna write more but I'm tired and I don't have monster,nor coffee...Sooo...in the next couple of days...hopefuly b4 schoolbreak is over...I will write another chapter as to what Envy is doin...Oh and the song played on here is from the show Gravitation...i love it hehehe...you can listen to it here... REVEIW...NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES!**

**Envy:You still didn't tell me what happend...**

**Me:I don't plan on it.**

**Ed:I KNOW I KNOW!**

**Me:You know what?**

**Ed:I know what you did t-mouth gets coverd-**

**Envy:-confused-**

**Me:Look Envy you blacked out I took you to my room and gave you an Icepack so you could rest and not have a head ach ok!I was being nice...I didn't wanna have to let everyone know I have a soft side...**

**Envy:...ok**

**Ed:Why didn't you do that for me!**

**Me:-sweatdrops-Plz reveiw and save me from this nightmare...**


	11. Chapter 11:Unsweet Temptation

**Crazy Days...**

**A/n:Well...I'm sorry its been taken me forever,I got sick and was bedridden for a while...ugh...then there is school...**

**Ed:...**

**Envy:...**

**Me:WHY IS EVERYONE SO QUIET!**

**Ed:...**

**Envy:...We were wondering...**

**Me:What?**

**Envy:Why you named your kittie Envy...**

**Me:...Cause she looks just like you!**

**Ed:...What about me?**

**Me:...your name went to my dead hampster...sorry...**

**Ed:-sulks-**

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMa nor the characters,only the plot...and the evil pineapples...oh and I'm joking about the Hampter named Ed...her name was Kagome...sorry...**

_Chapter 11:Unsweet Temptation_

As Envy drove off he could hear Al bickering to Ed about not being home when he got there.He chuckeld to himself and turned on the radio.Lighting a cigeret he turned the volume on his radio to full blast and speeding down the steet like a speed demon.While he was driving the song "Date Rape " come on and as he listened to it the words made him remember Roys warning...

Flashback

_"Yo wut up Envy?"He said with his usual smirk."Don't ever fucking do that shit to me ever again!You could have fuckin gave me a heart attack!"Roy just sat down next to Envy where Ed would be sitting if he was there."So,since when do you go to the movies?"Envy just glared at him._

_"Since I wanted to see a movie and not see your ugly ass."_

_"Aww that hurts Jose' Queero."_

_"Yea like you should be talking Mr.'Oh Envy I love you so much I can't live without you.'"Envy said in a sarcastic girly tone makeing Roy very pissed off._

_"Yo I told you not to fuck with me."_

_"And I told you it was a one night stand."_

_"Envy?"_

_Envy turned around and saw Ed standing there with a giant popcorn and 2 sodas.He wore a look of concern and hurt."Oh Edo this is Roy he was just leaveing"The sin then turned around and gave Roy a look which obviously red 'Get-the-fuck-out-of-here'.Roy got the message and stood up but the quickley leaned down and wispered into Envys ear and told him"You will be mine,even if I have to get rid of your little boy toy first"_

End Flashback

Envy pulled into his garage and exited the car,locking it in the process.He locked up the garage and made his way into his empty house to fix himself some food.He was just about to put his key into the lock when he noticed the door was opend.Cautiosely he made his way into his house.He heard music coming from the upstairs in his room.Envy picked up the object closests to him,a bat,and headed upstairs.When he reached his room he slowly opened the door.The green haired teen peaked his head in only to see a completly naked Roy lying on his bed.

"Hello Envy."Roy purred.

Envy could only stare.The sight of a very hot a naked Roy lying on his bed was very arousing.The black haired mans eyes were clouded with lust.Very slowly,almost teasingly,Roy arose from the sin's bed and walked over to a very stunned Envy.

"R-.."Before he could finish his sentence his lips were claimed by Roy's in a rough kiss.At first Envy didn't do anything,stanging there stunned as he was being kissed by his ex.Then he relaxed and gave into the kiss.Moaning into each others mouths,Envy then relized who exactly he was kissing.This wasn't Ed.Ed's lips were much softer then Roy's,also when they kissed Envy was always the rough one,his chibi only followed and Envy liked it that way.

Pushing Roy away he backed up to his wall amost ready to collapse.Both of them panting and gasping for air.Roy stood there satisfied,knowing he would soon be able to claim Envy as his.All he had to do was manipulate him alittle more and then he had him.

Envy was about to get up and run back to Ed's house when he was pinned to the wall.Roy began kissing down the sin's neck making him moan loudly.Roy let his free hand travel down Envys torso down to his pants.He began to rub the bulge in his pants making Envy moan even louder."Oh...god..."Envy moaned making Roy become very hard,it was hard enough for him to control himself earlier but now it was gettin ridiculus.

The black haired teen managed to get the sin to the bed and then began ripping his clothes off.Roy then slowly began to trail his finger up and down Envy's hard length.The sin let out a low,long moan makin the raven haired man grow harder until he couldn't take it anymore.With out warning Roy positioned himself at Envy's entrencecoating the outside of it with his precum.Then he thrusted into Envy with all the power he could making Envy scream in a mix of pleasure and pain.As Roys movements became a skillfull pattern Envy becan to become overwellmed with pleasure and soon was thrusting with Roy.

A couple more thrust and Envy and Roy spilled at the same time.Evny was so lost in exctasy at that moment he screamed out Ed's name as he came.Luckily for him Roy didn't hear him as he was too caught up in his own orgasm.After a cuple of minuets Roy got up,cleaned himslef off using the owner of the rooms sheets and continued to get dressed.

"See,I knew you would come back to me."Roy saide buttoning his shirt.Envy sat up at this comment,"Who the fuck says I came to you!You came to me!Was it not just you lieing here on MY bed naked!"Roy rolled his eyes,"Yea what ever,but you know you liked it so now you are mine."

"Just because we fucked doesnt mean I'm yours!Hell when it comes to getting laid I dont give a fuck who it is I'm fucking,but after this...I think I'm gonna stick with my chibi.He is WAY hotter then you and knows how to please me."Envy stated grossing his arms."How the fuck does he know how ro please you when you just met him!"Roy yelled back.

"He can read my mind,"Envy commented back in a mocking tone making him sound like he was high."What ever"Roy made sure he had everything else he needed before leaving the sin's house."Don't worry Envy,I will have you."

-----------------------XD

Envy laid on his bed regaining his thoughts from previous events.Feeling very dirty he got up and decided to get a shower.He didn't know how he was gonna tell Ed.No,maybe he shouldn't.The blonde would be heartbroken and truly would never speak to him again.No,he was better off acting as though it never happned.And with that thought in mind the sin got up and headed for the shower.

**A/N:OMG PLEZ DONT KILL ME IM SORRY I TOLD SOME OF MY FANS I WOULD HAVE THIS UP ABOUT 3 WEEKS AGO!SRRY IVE BEEN SO BUSY WIT SCHOOL AND-**

**Envy:Girls...**

**Ed:We know what you do after school Trista an why your not home...**

**Me:What do you mean?-looks around nervously-**

**Envy:You always come home all sweaty and tired,you normaly would come home and hope on the comp at 3...**

**Ed:But now you get home at 6 somtimes 8 and your all tried and sweaty like you were-**

**Me:SO...YOU HAVE FOUND OUT MY SECRET ID!WELL I DIDNT WANT TO TELL ANYONE BUT...I AM...**

**-Dramatic Silence-**

**Me:BATMAN!MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ed:She has lost it...**

**Envy:No Ed,its been gone...**

**Me:-runing around house with a towle around my neck-BATMAN!WEEEEEEE!**

**Ed/Envy:Plez reveiw...and maybe you can save us from this crazy lunatic that calls herself an author...**

**Me:WAIT!I must make a shout out to my #1 Fan Selby!**

**Ed/Envy:YEY SELBY!**

**NOW REVEIW OR DIE MUHAHAHAHAHA!-----just playing plez review and i shall give you a cookie!**


	12. Chapter 12:Little Brothers Crush

**Crazy Days...**

**A/n:Well helloooo peoples!!!Sorry I haven't updated in forever,been sick and busy but now I'm back and ready to right yet another chapter for this odd story!**

**Ed:You scare us...**

**Me:Why?**

**Envy:You were running around your school parking lot screaming the nazi chickens were gonna attack...**

**Me:...**

**Ed/Envy:...**

**Me:BEWARE THE NAZI CHICKENS ARE GONNA ATTACK!!!THEY HAVE SPWANED FROM THE TAINTED CHEESE FOUND UNDER THE TOILETS!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES,LOCK YOUR DOORS!PUT PEANUTBUTTER UNDER THEM AND LAY AN EASTER EGG ON CHRISTMAS!!ITS THE ONLY WAY TO PROTECT YOURSELVES!!!**

**Ed:Ok she seriusly has lost it...**

**Envy:She's worse then me...**

**Me:-running around with a chicken on my head-**

**Ed/Envy:-sweatdrops-**

**Disclaimer:I do not own FMA nor the characters,only the plot.**

_Chapter 12:Little Brother Crushes_

It had been a week since Ed had seen Envy.He hadn't been in school and Ed had no idea where he lived so he couldn't go visit him.'_Is he sick?Did he get hurt?Is he just ignoring me?' ,_Were the thoughts running threw our blonde chibi's head every day.

Ed walked into the house after school one day to see Al baking in the kitchen.Lately Al had been acting very strange.He would come home somthimes around 5:30 instead of 3:00. He claimed to be at the library with his friends. When he did get home he would run up to his room and only come down for dinner.He was also on the phone alot.

Ed walked out to the kitchen and stood beside his baby brother."Watch ya doing bro?"Ed asked dipping his finger into the mix Al was stirring and putting it to his mouth. "Icing? Your making cake Al!" Ed exclaimed.He loved cake exspecialy Al's chocolate cake.

"Brother! Get your finger out of there!This isn't for you! I already baked you a cake over there."Al smacked Ed's hand out of the bowl and pointed to the kitchen tabel where a cake with red icing sat.Ed sat down at the table and becan to cut himself a slice."So then who's that for?You got yourself a girlfriend?"Ed said not really accusing Al of having a girlfriend,but when he looked up he saw Al look down and he had a bright pink blush going across his face

"Al?Who _is_ that cake for anyways?" Ed asked hopoing to get somrhing out of his brother."F-for a friend.Its her birthday on the 25th of October..."Ed smiled " Oh,so its a girl huh?Whats her name?" Ed asked in a sly tone."A-Aiko,she is turning 15 and I wanted to make her somthing for her birthday,you know to be nice.."Al trailed off.

Ed smirked,"So uh Al,What she look like?"He finished as he took a bite of his cake.Al blushed a dark crimson,"Well ,she has long raven hair,pale smooth skin,rosey cheeks,pink lips,and the most beautiful green eyes you'd ever seen."Al smiled as he spoke of her looks.

"So how big are her tits?"Ed asked nonchalantly.

"Brother! I-I d-don't pay attention to t-things like t-that!"Al screamed turing bright red.

"Chill Al,I was just messing with you.Anyways I can tell that you like this girl,did you tell her?"

Al looked down,"..."

Ed looked at him,"Al?"

"...No",Al said in a low voice.

"Sigh,Al if you like somone you gotta tell them how you feel."Ed said patting his brother on the shoulder."I would tell her how I feel but well,...she goes out with someone."Ed smiled,"So,this guy aint near as good looking as you Al,I mean come on you do take after me and I am a sexy beast."They both laughed."But seriously,maybe if she new you liked her maybe she might like you too ya know,tell her tommorrow and I bet you she will dump that loser and will hop into your arms!"Ed grinned as he finished his sentence.

Al smiled,"Yea,I gess your right brother thanks!"The dirty blonde pulled his brother into a hug.

-----------XD

Later that night Ed lay on his bed staring at the roof.

_'So my baby brothers first crush,I just hope this girl,what was it?Aiko?Yea Aiko,hopfully she doesnt decided to break his heart.Al's too sensitive for somthing like that.Its a good thing I'm not sensitive,if I were I would be a mess right now because I haven't seen Envy in a week.I hope he is ok._

_-----------_XD

Back at Envys house the same thoughts were running threw his head.He hadn't gone to school all week.He couldn't face Ed,not after what happned with him and Roy.

'_God he must hate me.I miss him,he is so hot.I just wanna hold him in my arms and kiss him.'_

Envy got up and walked over to his computer and signed in.

_Welcome Envy_

Envy then decided to go and check out his myspace for somenew people to add to his friends list.He looked around ans searched for new people at his school.As he scrolled down the list a certain blonde caught his eye.

It was a boy with golden blonde hair,and amber eyes.Envy clicked on the name to see his profile.Yup this was definitly his chibi.He looked around his profile,it was very intersting...So Ed was bisexual.Envy laughed to himself,the boy had told him once he was straight,gess not.

Envy requested to be his friend then signed off,tommorrow he planned on seeing Ed,hopefully.

**A/n:Yey another one done!Also my birthday is on the 25th hehehehe !!!So yea it kinda gave me the idea to write this...that an my mom was baking a cake and i found the bowl of icning...plez read and reveiw!**

**Envy:...**

**Ed:...had she got her sainity back yet...**

**Envy:She never had it to begin with**

**Ed:Where is she now?**

**Envy:On the roof screaming free the cheesy poofs...**

**Ed:Oh...ok,plez review...**


End file.
